Putting The Reckless In Their Place
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Carlos' beloved Jackass hero is reported dead. Carlos is devastated, Logan is not. Carlos decides to kill the boredom and annoy his smart friend, Logan dispproves. Maybe a lesson is at order. Cargan SLASH.


**Authors note: Well, hello there Cargan fans. I'm new here in the respect that this is my first Cargan fic. Apart from Kames, I'm a lover of all the hot slash. Kames is just...not my thing. **

**I know this is long overdue but, in memory of Jackass and the member they were unfortunate enough to lose (Ryan Dunn), my brain has given birth to what is before you. It's an obvious Carlos thing! And, Logan just needed to be a bit of a moody teenager for once. **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush does not belong to me. Dreams... So many dreams.**

* * *

><p>Carlos had always been a big Jackass fan.<p>

Shocker, no?

Well, his crazy antics should've been a straight up give away.

Of a night, after a long day of being Carlos, he'd snuggle up in bed with a plate of corn dogs and his favourite TV idiots.

Jackass was the Bella to his Edward.

His smart friend on the other hand held a massive grudge over the programme.

Not only was the actual people of the TV series completely insane and irresponsible, Carlos had actually turned him off the programme even more than actually thought possible.

Even though Carlos had been considerate enough to turn down the TV of a night, he'd not quite had the same courtesy to laugh quietly or, chew with his fucking mouth closed!

So when walking into the apartment of 2J one day to find Carlos declare one of his favourite 'Jackass's' had died in a car crash, Logan couldn't quite believe it.

Carlos had watched the news?

As if God had finally answered a treasured prey of his, Carlos stopped watching the programme of a night and, by some insanely awesome miracle, he stopped wearing his helmet too!

Unfortunately, this dream had came with a much more annoying curse.

Carlos went into a full blown moping session. Gravity looking to hit him hard every time he walked in or out of a room in the most dramatic and annoying way possible.

Everything was a little less fun when Carlos would sit there not talking about his usual boring shit.

It had been much more fun having to call Carlos down from a rooftop.

One of their greatest memories had actually belonged to that little Latino.

The firemen pulling him down from a tree in a trolley, listening to him tell the world how it did not quite go as Jackass promised was a memory worth keeping.

So, when sitting in the apartment one day, studying for upcoming finals, Logan couldn't help but wish re-runs could've just been good enough for Carlos.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Studying." Logan gritted, glaring daggers at his book as he tried to focus on the text before him.

"Whatcha studin' for?" Carlos continued in a sing-song voice as he lifted his head up to look for himself.

"The same as you should be!" Logan snapped, pushing his friends head out of the way as he proceeded to try and read.

"Boring!" Carlos huffed, fidgeting in his seat as he tried to get comfortable.

"Not as boring as you. Now please, go bother James or Kendall with your mopey, annoying self. I'm sure Katie could use playmate."

"Naa!" The Latino shrugged after a quick thought, "You're much more fun to annoy."

"They all say that until their bleeding." Logan mumbled, keeping his annoyed gaze fixed to his textbook.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I heard that."

"Then don't ask." A few moments of blissful silence went pass before Carlos was fidgeting again.

The russel of the pillows wasn't nearly as annoying as the smacking they shortly after received.

"That is it!" Logan jumped, closing and throwing any chance of successful studying to the side. "You have gotten on my last nerve!"

Carlos actually flinched, utter surprise causing him to fall silent.

"Bedroom now!" Logan ordered, pointing in the direction of their shared one.

"GO!" He snapped, almost lunging at the boy as he got up quickly to fulfil his order.

After watching Carlos scurry out of the room and into the one of duty, Logan followed. He entered the room in silence, shutting and locking the door with one swift motion before turning and looking at the boy with dark, angry eyes.

There was some other kind of emotion there but Carlos couldn't quite pin-point it.

"Now, you're acting like this because you're bored." He stated, stalking closer. "You miss the rush you get from those new exciting stunts. You miss the way your heart tries to break free from your chest every time you stand at the top of what could be your last view."

Logan was face to face with the seated Carlos now, making him fall back as he hovered over him.

Carlos only nodded in response.

"That's dangerous Carlos. What you do could hurt you. You could wind up in hospital. You could die." Something sad flickered through Logan's clouded eyes.

Carlos just watched, relaxing a little as he just about caught this.

"What if you did die? What if one day I woke up to the police at our door breaking the news to us? How would that be fair Carlos? Why should I have to miss out on waking up to you every morning?"

Carlos gulped, unable to answer properly as he just watched Logan in fear and shock.

"Y-You shouldn't..." he whispered, eyes falling to rest on the lips that were caught between pearly white teeth.

"I can give you that same rush without having to think about your death." Logan finally purred, leaning down to lick a wet line across Carlos' neck.

Carlos let out a shaky breath, head falling back to expose it further.

When allowing Logan to make his way up the bed to reach his mouth, he felt something rub against his own growing bulge and immediately bucked up into it.

A throaty moan had Logan humming in satisfaction as he brushed their lips together.

"Does me giving you that rush sound good?" Logan whispered, his breath sweeping across Carlos' dry mouth.

"Fuck yes!" Carlos groaned immediately, grabbing Logan by the back of the neck to pull him in for a full blown kiss.

The room was filled with soft moans as they were only given seconds before one would pull the other back in.

Carlos, after minutes of hesitation, wrapped his legs around the pales waist, rubbing them both together as Logan pulled them up and settled him on the pillow.

"We'd make much cooler Jackass's" Logan laughed into his mouth quietly, sitting up to look down at his flushed friend.

Carlos only nodded, groaning as he brought Logan close with his legs again.

"Here's the thing." Logan said, removing Carlos' legs as he flopped down in a propper sitting position next to him.

How he could manage with a boner like that, Carlos will never know.

"I want you to think of what we're about to do as a really scary roller coaster!" He practically giggled.

If Carlos hadn't of been so turned on, he just might of been scared.

"First rule." Logan purred again, flipping himself over so he was on top of the boy once more, "Clothes get in the way so none of those please."

Logan tugged the bottom of Carlos' shirt, looking up at him through mischievous eyes.

Carlos was quick to respond, nearly ripping his t-shirt apart as he shed it from himself and threw it across the room.

Jeans followed quick, Logan having to move out of the way as Carlos' frantic hands threw them to join his shirt.

"Second rule." Logan grinned, grabbing Carlos by the shoulders and slamming him down again.

"No putting your hands anywhere I say not to!" Logan snapped, slapping Carlos' hand away as he tried to relieve himself.

"And last but not least,"- He took a second to brush his lips against Carlos' fluttering eyelids -"Well, I guess you never can help screaming."

There wasn't a second thought before Logan was grabbing his clothed covered bulge, rubbing roughly when Carlos yelped out in surprise.

"Comprendo?"

"Comprendo!" Carlos almost screamed, a whimper leaving his dry throat as Logan snaked said hand into his underwear.

"Why can't you always be this good of a listener?" Logan sighed.

And then Carlos' pants were gone, a tongue shortly replacing it.

"I'm sorry Logan." He whimpered, bucking up wildly into the tongue that blindly made it's way around his slit.

Logan stood, leaving Carlos to fidget on the bed as he stripped naked.

"Do you have any..." Logan trailed off, a shy demeanour starting to show as the word refused to slip off the end of his tongue.

"Under my mattress." Carlos spoke quickly.

Normally, telling someone about something so private would've scared Carlos but right then, he believed an exception was ok.

"Oh, ok." Logan did blink in surprise, lifting the others mattress to blindly pat around for the item at mention.

"Why do you even have this?" Logan asked, staring at the bottle of lube when retrieving it and seeing it with his own eyes.

"W-When I think about you...I-I need it..." Carlos mumbled, his face growing hot as he looked anywhere but at the other boy.

He heard a shaky breath, footsteps drawing closer until a small weight rested on top of him again.

"Two rules broken Mr. Garcia. Your hands were somewhere I was supposed to be and- oh, sorry, I forgot. You're not allowed to bring anything on board without my permission."

A slight guilty nod had Logan smiling.

"I'm sorry but you still need to be punished."

Before Carlos could misinterpret Logan's sex talk, he was dipping down, making his tongue flat as he ran it across the other boys lips.

The lid of the half empty container was popped open and a fair amount was coated on pale fingers.

"Last chance to get off." Logan stated, an almost sad tone with it.

"No! I want this. I want you to be my rush."

And without a second thought, the finger was rammed in, a cry escaping the tanned boys throat.

Hungry eyes watched Carlos. Logan was understanding and he did understand Carlos needed time to adjust but he just didn't have the patient. A second finger was quick to join, the second cry going unnoticed as Logan moved his fingers about, stretching the velvety insides quickly and thoroughly.

"This is the really scary part Carlos. Like"- Logan withdrew, a hand making it's way up brush itself across Carlos' flushed cheek again -"We're at the top of the ride and just about to go down that big slop. Are you ready?"

"You've always been the scaredy cat not me..."

With that one rude comment, Logan was lining himself up and thrusting himself straight in, an ear busting cry escaping Carlos.

"Yeah, but at last I don't scream like a little bitch." He hissed, hands falling to grab the sheets on either side of his head as he used all the will power he had not to burst with anger and fuck the boy until he was seeing double.

"Oh my god... Loga- ahhh! Logie..."

Logan watched in pure amazement as Carlos literally fell apart underneath him, sweat dripping from rosy-red cheeks as teary-eyes were forces to stay open.

Logan's heart fell when he realised the Latino was actually crying and then he melted, a hand moving up to wipe the salty water away.

"Just...focus on the good part."

And he did just that, a moan quick to kill Logan's unsure thoughts.

He pulled out, momentarily taking time to enjoy the way Carlos' walls tried to hold onto him before slamming back in.

"O-Oh god Carlos... Mmm, baby you feel amazing..."

"Do it hard." Carlos barely whispered, the words seeming so loud in Logan's head as he obliged almost immediately.

Logan continued, every thrust sloppy but meaningful as he followed his one order.

Suddenly, Carlos was seeing stars, his half hearted pushes coming to a stop as he froze over with pure pleasure.

Then Carlos was doing most of the work, any pleads unable to make theirselves verbal and he tried to make Logan hit that spot again, harder, faster, more.

Being the obvious smart ass, Logan knew what Carlos was going for.

He angled himself, quite surprised with himself when he actually managed over all the movement and paralysing pleasure the impatient Carlos was creating.

They built up a steady rhythm, both boys learning to work together as they experienced something that only the two of them would get to together.

Without even a word of warning, Carlos came, the warm white seed that painted Logan's stomach causing him to shortly follow in suit.

Both boys stayed where they were, low pants leaving them both as they recovered.

When managing to catch his breath again, Logan pulled out, hushing a whimper with a simple peck to the lips as he fell to lay down next to him.

"That was fun!" Carlos turned to face the half lidded boy, a giggle escaping him when he realised Logan was drained.

"Ryan Dunn has nothing on me huh?" The sleepy boy whispered, looking at his wide awake friend with a tired smile.

"Who cares about him! We're the true jackass's!"

If the smiling boy had not of said it and mean it so sweetly, Logan would've gone for him.

"Maybe when you wake up we can try out a few of my own kinky stunts." the Latino's innocence fell, a smirk replacing it immediately.

"I look forward to it." Logan smiled, wrapping an arm around his lover as he pulled the duvet up over the both of them and snuggled into Logan.

Logan was starting to understand Carlos' obsession with these crazy stunts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the ending, I tried. I changed it...a lot. Bleh... <strong>

**I enjoyed writing it up the point of actually having to write dominant Logan but, my first instinct is normally the best so I just went with it. **

**A nice pleasant (moderately criticised) review would defiantly strum on a few of them ol' heart strings. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**-C**


End file.
